To Be Many Things
by Bookdancer
Summary: What does Percy want to be when he grows up? He is three when it happens. Some unexpected characters are thrown in, as well. Continuing! :D
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, so this is not the one-shot a lot of you have been waiting for. But someone told me something that I thought would be really cute in a fanfic, especially for Percy Jackson. So here it is. I do not own Percy Jackson.**

Percy's Three-Year-Old Job

Sally Jackson sighed. She had been debating for a while on whether or not she should marry Gabe Ugliano. Of course, his name said it all, but that was the main reason she wanted to do it. Her son, currently three years old, was a son of Poseidon, Greek god of the sea. This meant that, even at his young age, he was attracting a lot of monsters. She had only gotten lucky so far, managing to either run/escape or kill the monster. Of course, it helped that she was a clear-sighted mortal, but it was hard all the same. But Gabe's scent had been helping to steer the monsters away from them so far, and if her plan worked, her son would be safe.

She had decided to take Percy (his full name was Perseus) to the Macy's Day Parade. She thought that they both deserved a little celebration after defeating a hellhound that hadn't been fooled by Gabe. This, she had decided, was the perfect way.

Percy cheered as the parade began, and she couldn't help but smile at him. Sally was enjoying herself, and she knew Percy was as well. Just as they were settling in, a young girl, around eight, she supposed, ran up with a woman chasing her. The girl had long, thick black hair and bright, energetic blue eyes that sparkled as she ran. The woman was very pretty, and Sally guessed that, by the way she was by herself, she was a single mother as well.

Sally tried to step out of their way, but the girl, not paying attention, careened into her. The two fell over, barely missing Percy. Then the mother ran up.

"I'm so sorry." The woman gushed. "We were just playing, and then-"

"Don't worry." Sally interrupted her, getting to her feet along with the girl. "I know what it's like." Sally gestured at Percy, who was gazing at the three with a wide-eyed stare.

"Oh, I see that you do. Anyways, my name is Melissa Grace.* This is Thalia, my daughter."

"Sally Jackson. This is Percy, my son."

Meanwhile, as the two woman talked, Thalia was playing with Percy, who seemed quite happy and was grinning. Everything was going perfectly until the horses and their riders walked by.

Suddenly, Percy froze and turned towards the animals.

"Mommy, what are those?" He asked, pointing.

Sally glanced anxiously at the other two but answered. "Those are horses, sweetheart."

"Mommy, they're talking to me. They're calling me Lord. I don't want to be their lord, Mommy. I wanna be their e-e-equ-al."

"Equal." Sally said, smiling at her son.

Melissa was staring at Percy, and Sally was worried that she knew who Percy was. Melissa turned to Sally and nodded at her, showing that yes, she did know. Then,

"Mommy, can I be a horse when I grow up?" Percy asked, his bright, sea green eyes wide as if wondering what would happen if he were refused.

Thalia shook her head at him, saying, "Silly, you ca-"

"Thalia!" Melissa said sharply. "If Percy wants to be a horse, then he can be."

Sally smiled gratefully at her new friend, who smiled back. The two didn't have any clue of what was to come in later years.

*** Don't know what her real name is, so I made one up. Also, this is before Thalia's mom became addicted to drugs. And, of course, Jason is already at the Roman camp. Percy and Thalia also forgot everything about this meeting.**

**Also, I was wondering if anyone would like for me to continue with this, going on until Percy is 16. If so, please review and tell me. It would also be helpful if you gave me ideas on later things/jobs/animals Percy would like to be when he grows up. If I do continue, I'll change this fanfic to To Be Many Things.**

**Now, I bet you're wondering how I came up with this idea. But the truth is, this happened to me when I was three. Well, not the entire thing, but I did apparently want to be a horse when I grew up. I only found out a little while ago, too, so don't judge me!**

**But enough about me, what about you? What did you want to be when you were three?**

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh my goodness, I can't believe I'm updating! Well, anyway, I made the decision to update all of my ongoing fics on my anniversary of my FF account, and I decided to finish this. Yeah, finish it. This is the last chapter. Also, while the first chappie was kinda fluffy and sweet, this one... isn't. It's more serious. Sorry! Part of it's funny, though. Anyway, to:**

**everyone who reviewed, story alerted, and/or favorite storied- Thank you so much! Thanks for supporting this fic for so long.**

**Katie Gardner- Yeah, right? Whenever I think of a garbage truck, I think of them with the people hanging off the back, but they do have the metal claws now... :P**

**Empty Thoughts- Thanks for making me laugh! I loved the little story.**

**Fruity- Yeah, Thalia's ****_about _****six years older than Percy. I made Thalia five years older than Percy, which is the right age. When Annabeth joined Luke and Thalia, Annabeth was seven and Thalia twelve. Five years difference. Don't worry about it, though, I've made errors like that before. :P And I wasn't sure when Thalia ran away. Same for where she lived. I just thought maybe her mom brought her up to New York for Macy's or something.**

**And wow, there were differences before the reviews! I got two in February, three in March, one in April, and two in August. Talk about time differences! :P**

**Anyway, I do not own Percy Jackson.**

To Be Many Things

When Percy entered pre-school, he was asked a question many times. That question was, "What do you want to be when you grow up?" And, similarly, Percy's answer was always the same.

"My Dad."

It wasn't until he was nine that he finally gave up on the fancy that his father would be coming. That was when he adopted a new job. Or, well, one he wasn't sure about.

"I dunno... Definitely_ not_ Smelly Gabe."

This particular 'job' lasted shorter than his last one, but still longer than most kids'. It wasn't actually until he entered middle school that he realized 'not Gabe' was justified, but not exactly a real job. This was why, when his next teacher asked him what he wanted to be when he grew up, he blurted out the first thing that came to mind.

"A belly dancer!"

Needless to say, he changed his mind pretty quickly. When he was thirteen, his dad visited his cabin and asked him what he wanted to be. Percy thought for a long time before finally coming up with something that wasn't cliché, morbid, or normal.

"A master swordsman."

When Percy was fourteen, he came across a job he though was justified, not cliché or morbid, and perfectly normal. He also believed it was a good job. Kind of dangerous, but wasn't his life already dangerous?

"A police officer."

It wasn't until Percy was fifteen that he gave a morbid answer. In Percy's defense, though, it was perfectly justified. Then again, all of his answers to The Question (as Percy called it) were justified (except maybe the belly dancer). It was after Beckendorf died and Percy heard the prophecy, and the Stolls were taking a survey. It, no doubt, had to do with a prank. Anyway, the Stolls approached Percy and asked him The Question. Percy replied with one word.

"Alive."

It was when Percy was sixteen and the Battle of Manhattan was over that he finally realized what he really wanted to be. He quickly left his cabin and went in search of the Stolls What he said left the Stolls wondering when Percy got so philosophical.

"I want to be me."

**Okay, so I came up with all of these answers, as no one gave me any ideas (fake glare). However, I think the answers fit Percy pretty well (except the belly dancer). And about that... I, personally, have nothing against belly dancers. I just thought it would be funny if Percy answered with something really funny for a guy, and belly dancer was the first thing that popped into my head. I suppose I could have used princess, though... :P**

**Also, while I was typing this AN, I came up with a one-shot idea. How many of you would like to see Percy as a belly dancer? :P I may end up writing this. Maybe not, though, so don't get your hopes up.**

**Please review, and thanks for reading!**


End file.
